


What Aren't Desks Good For?

by Mystrana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is in a bit of a bind at work - his mission report is due in an hour, but he can't get Bucky off of his mind. And no wonder! Bucky was prancing around the bedroom in panties that morning. Or, at least, that's what Steve thought he saw when he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. </p><p>Will Steve finish his report AND find out what's under Bucky's pants? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Aren't Desks Good For?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I just wanted to get Bucky in some panties. Luckily, Steve didn't mind.

Steve couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky. He shuffled the papers around his desk, trying to finish the report detailing his and Tony’s last mission. It was due in an hour, and when he noticed that he had printed appendix page 1-a (Cost sheet for damage to city property per square foot) sixteen times, he realized he was doing more harm than good trying to work at that moment.

It was all Bucky’s fault. Steve had been getting ready for work that morning in the bathroom, combing his hair and brushing his teeth, when Bucky had sauntered by the partially closed door, nearly naked save for a flash of black lace visible at his hip. Steve had choked on his toothpaste and by the time he had cleaned up the mess and stuck his head out of the bathroom, Bucky had been completely dressed, buttoning up a black shirt over his t-shirt.

“What are you wearing?” Steve had demanded.

“Clothes,” Bucky had said easily, casually brushing his metal fingers over his pants leg. “I believe they call these ‘distressed’ jeans. The t-shirt is just a normal t-shirt as far as I know.”

Steve had bit his lip and found himself flushing around his ears as he replied, “I meant under the clothes.”

Bucky had grinned, his eyes lighting up like it was Christmas. “Underwear of course,” he had said, the picture of innocence. “Now, I’ve gotta get down to the VA or Sam will chew me out for being late again.”

“That wasn’t my fault,” Steve had muttered, though he _had_ been the one to roll over when the alarm went off yesterday morning and he _had_ proceeded to kiss Bucky in a way that demanded a follow up caress beneath the blanket and that kind of caress could only end in one way -- Bucky on his hands and knees and Steve behind him, torturing him with long, slow thrusts until –

“It was one hundred percent your fault I was late yesterday,” Bucky had said, cutting off the memory. “I’m not complaining, just stating facts,” he had added as he kissed Steve and headed out of their bedroom. “See you later tonight!”

Two more copies of appendix page 1-a shot out of the printer, bringing Steve back to the present with a groan when he noticed the mistake.

“He is impossible,” Steve muttered, ruffling his already mussed hair. Every time he closed his eyes to pull himself together, his brain helpfully provided pictures of that flash of black lace and what exactly Bucky might be wearing under his clothes, right now down at the VA, even as he was helping Sam run support groups.

And once his brain got stuck on the image of Bucky wearing _lacy panties_ , Steve’s pants were becoming uncomfortably tight and he shifted in his seat as he stared at appendix page 1-a, table one (sidewalk destruction and subsequent required reconstructions based on depth of damage).

Steve’s phone vibrated with a new message. He hesitated, saw it was from Bucky, hesitated again, opened it and groaned.

When had Bucky become an expert in subtle sexting? Steve stared at his phone. Bucky was smiling in the picture, visible from head to hips – he was fully clothed, but his metal fingers were casually hooked into the waistband of his jeans, tugging them down just enough for a smidge of black fabric to be visible – if you knew what to look for.

It was only through a superhuman effort that Steve was able to rein in his wandering, decidedly not-safe-for-work thoughts and get back to work, formatting and printing out the pages he actually needed to print. He had just finished putting aside eighteen copies of appendix page 1-a to be recycled when there was a knock at the door.

The unexpected sound had Steve glancing at the clock – he still had fifteen minutes before the report was due; there was no reason for anyone to bother him yet.

The office door swung open and when Bucky entered the room, Steve remembered the morning’s flash of lace and the recent picture and found himself at a loss for words. “Aren’t you-“ he began to ask and Bucky grinned.

“I’m on my lunch break.” His cheeks were slightly flushed. “Had to hustle to get over here, but I think it’ll be worth it.” He reached to the door behind him and clicked the lock.

Steve’s pulse started to race as excuses fought to be uttered over his excitement: “We can’t – not here -”

Bucky laughed, a deep, low sound that set Steve’s already sensitive nerves on fire. “Are you trying to convince me to stop?” he asked as he stalked across the room past Steve’s desk. In one smooth motion, he pushed Steve back in his chair and sat on his lap, straddling his waist. “Because you’re accomplishing the exact opposite.”

Deftly turning his face to avoid Bucky’s altogether too-tempting lips, Steve tried again. “I thought the whole plan was you tortured me all day until I got home ready to pounce on you. Which, by the way – you’ve already accomplished. Just so you know.”

“Yup,” Bucky replied, reaching with his metal hand and carefully but firmly guiding Steve’s face towards his. “But change of plans – _I_ wasn’t able to concentrate either and I’ve got shit to get done this afternoon.” He licked his lips, pressing them against Steve’s half-hearted protests. Bucky dragged out the kiss as he ran his hands slowly down Steve’s back.

Steve pulled away from the kiss, shuddering as Bucky’s hand moved below his hipbone. “Now that sounds like a personal problem.” He let his hand rest against Bucky’s warm chest.

“If you don’t want to -” Bucky said, staying his own hand, but Steve shook his head.

“I just don’t want everyone else on the floor hearing you,” he said, raising his eyebrows pointedly.

“I can be quiet!” Bucky protested.

Bucky could feel Steve’s smirk on his neck and he bit his lip, knowing what was coming next. Steve’s soft breath was his only warning before teeth scraped down the curve of his neck and despite his best efforts, Bucky let out a soft moan, tilting his head to give Steve more access.

“Told you,” Steve whispered in his ear as he sat back in his chair, leaving Bucky ready to whimper at the loss.

“No fair,” Bucky breathed, the second word only a groan as Steve leaned back in, running his tongue along the slightly reddened skin. “No fair,” he repeated, grinding his hips against Steve’s, enjoying both the friction and the look of lust across Steve’s face when he felt the hard form of his erection through his pants.

“Ok - if this is going to happen, you need to be a lot less clothed,” Steve declared, tugging at the hem of Bucky’s dark button up shirt.

“Alright, ok,” Bucky said, grinning. “I got it. You want a show.” He eased off of Steve’s lap and, casually sitting on the desk, began to unbutton the shirt.

“Actually,” Steve replied, getting up from his chair and quickly closing the distance between them, “I want to see what’s under those damn pants already.” He ran a finger down the fly of Bucky’s distressed denim and Bucky pressed up against the featherlight touch.

Shrugging out of his shirt, Bucky tossed the garment out of the way. Steve teased his fingers across Bucky’s still-covered cock again, grinning when Bucky impatiently swatted his hand away to unbutton his own pants and ease them slowly down.

Steve thought he had been prepared. He wasn’t.

Bucky’s hard cock strained against the black lace, the fabric stretched taut and barely covering anything. A thin silver ribbon was woven through, tied off on the right hip in a bow, presenting Bucky as the perfect present.

When Steve didn’t say anything, Bucky raised his eyebrows, grinning. “Well?” he asked, his voice deep and low. “What do you think?”

“Wow,” Steve managed before he captured Bucky’s lips with his own, letting his thorough kiss say what words couldn’t. He let his hand rest on Bucky’s hip, brushing his fingers across the black fabric. The lace was soft, very different from the stiff, practical lace he vaguely remembered from decades ago.

Steve broke off the kiss and dropped to his knees in front of Bucky. He looked up, meeting Bucky’s eyes as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to where the tip of Bucky’s cock lay trapped underneath the lace, smiling when Bucky closed his eyes as his cock twitched.

Running his hands along the curve of Bucky’s ass, Steve focused on using his mouth to tease and torment him, letting his tongue dance along the length of Bucky’s erection and ducking his head to suck his balls through the fabric. He was rewarded with Bucky grabbing his shoulders and pleading.

“God, Steve,” Bucky panted. “Please. It feels good, but I need more.”

“You’re being so good and quiet for me,” Steve said, finally able to string a sentence together – barely. “How do you want to-“

“Wanna fuck you,” Bucky said, groaning in relief as Steve leaned in, grabbing the hem of his panties with his teeth and easing the fabric down.

“Check the left drawer for lube,” Steve muttered as he fumbled with the fly of his own pants, forcing himself to move slowly and carefully, though he was tempted to just rip them off.

“Is that so?” Bucky said as he checked the aforementioned drawer and found a few packets of lube. “So prepared.”

Steve could only grin. He and Bucky pressed up against each other, their tongues playing against each other’s lips. Bucky let one lubed finger come to rest on Steve’s ass, gently and slowly pressing into him. After a minute, Steve pushed back against the finger and Bucky let another finger start to slide inside.

“How about over the desk?” Bucky asked, glancing around the room.

Steve nodded and let Bucky turn him around so that he was braced against the desk with Bucky behind him. Closing his eyes and reminding himself to be quiet, Bucky positioned himself and held back a moan as his cock overcame the slight resistance and he found himself sheathed in the warm heat of Steve’s ass.

“Feels good,” Steve said after a moment, and he wriggled back against Bucky with little thrusts, encouraging him to start moving.

Bucky was pretty sure he kept the majority of his vocalizations to hoarse whispers, but when Steve started rocking back against his every thrust, he couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that his hands were wrapped around Steve’s hips and Steve was panting and then Bucky slid his hand down to roughly fist Steve’s cock and then Steve was biting back his own shout when he came in Bucky’s hand.

Bucky came a minute later, thrusting heavily into Steve, the two of them rocking the whole desk and knocking the pages of his report off the desk in a shower of appendix page 1-a’s.

They stayed interlocked for a moment, Bucky leaning forward to kiss Steve’s shoulders before grabbing some tissues off of the desk and sliding slowly out. They wiped up and Steve turned to Bucky, giving him a playful kiss before leaning back against the desk.

“I was serious, you know. I couldn’t get my work done today because of you and those damn panties,” Steve said. The fallen pages of the report had settled at his feet and he absentmindedly pushed them to the side with his foot.

“I had hoped so,” Bucky said, his hands on his hips. “Maybe you’ll think twice about making me late next time!” His mock glare was softened by the fact that he was still quite unapologetically naked.

“Hey, I may have started it the yesterday morning, but if you weren’t willing –“ Steve began.

Bucky grinned. “You may have started it,” he repeated, “So I was just finishing what you started. You’re welcome, by the way.”

Steve pursed his lips, his hand finding its way to his chin as he contemplated what Bucky had just said. “Oh, no,” he decided. “No, I don’t think you’ll get the last word just yet.”

He leaned in, his lips just about to touch Bucky’s when a brief, loud knock interrupted their moment and Steve blinked at the offending door as though he had forgotten exactly where they were.

“Hey, Steve,” Tony’s voice cut through the wooden door and the handle twisted as he attempted to enter the office. “The hell?” Tony muttered when he found the door locked. “Steve? Fury sent me by to grab your follow-up so we can get back to New York; it was due ten minutes ago, and he’s not in the mood to wait around. Are you even in there?” A pause. “Hello?”

Steve looked at Bucky, who was casually glancing around to locate his clothes, seemingly unbothered by the situation that was unfolding.

“Steve, if you don’t reply, I’m going to kick this door down!” Tony’s voice spurred Steve into action.

“I’m here, I’m not hurt,” Steve called out, shaking his head, blushing from his cheeks down to his chest. “Just – give me a minute. I’ve got the report.”

Bucky grinned as Steve searched among the copies of appendix page 1-a to find the scattered sheets of his report. “Don’t forget to put your clothes back on,” Bucky stage-whispered, his eyes gleaming with barely repressed smugness and amusement as Steve looked down at his current lack of pants and groaned.

*

By the time the shuffling sounds inside the office settled down, Tony was starting to suspect something was wrong, and when a very flustered Steve came out holding a report with a creased corner and improperly formatted cover sheet, Tony confirmed that something was out of place.

He couldn’t put his finger on it. Steve’s hair was mussed, his face was glowing, and his pants were wrinkled. “Steve –“ he began, and then shook his head. No, there was no way _Captain America_ was fooling around during business hours –

And then Bucky came out of the office, his hair ruffled and a self-satisfied smirk plastered across his face. He caught Tony’s eye and, his tongue darting up to lick his lip, he winked, and Tony’s mouth dropped open.

So that was the game, Tony realized. And he was nothing if not intrigued. “Cap, I’m very disappointed,” he said, and Steve blinked and started to speak. Tony cut him off. “Next time you host a series of depraved events in your office, I want an invite.”

This time it was Tony’s turn to wink. Bucky nodded approvingly, and Steve just groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it! (Also, what the heck Tony? Where did you come from?)
> 
> Sadly, I am pretty much buried in school work right now. This short story took me three weeks to write. I have no free time and so much Steve/Bucky I want to write! ;_;


End file.
